


With My Powers...

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels could give and take away stomach cancer, remove lungs, make people explode, etc.</p><p>Do not tell me,</p><p>do not,</p><p>that Cas could not randomly make Dean orgasm if he really wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Powers...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Tumblr post (written in the Summary) as a gift for my lovely followers on my Instagram account, @iamsmauglocked

It had been a joke. And for the record, Gabriel started it.

He was the one who placed the idea in Castiel's head knowing that Castiel's curiosity would eventually win. The first time had been a test. Castiel hadn't really thought that Dean would react the way he had. All it took was Castiel focusing a little bit of power and the next moment, Dean had let out the most exquisite moan and screwed his eyes shut. His knuckles white as he clutched the chair next to him for dear life. Dean had blushed furiously and scampered off as soon as he saw the wet spot on the front of his trousers.  
  
The second time was a few days later. Castiel and Dean were sitting in the car, waiting for Sam to return with food and Castiel had wanted to see if he could make Dean repeat the sound he had made last time. He pretended to busy himself with the map while he focused his energy to Dean. He heard a small groan followed by that moaning sound that Castiel had been aiming for. Cas sneaked a look out of the corner of his eye and was met with Dean grabbing onto the steering wheel. His eyes were closed tight again and his head was thrown back, he bit his lip and tried to stifle his noises as he came. Dean didn't even look at Castiel when he shoved open the Impala's door and almost fell out. His breathing was ragged and Castiel tilted his face away and grinned slightly. He enjoyed the effect he was having on Dean.  
  
After the fifth time, Dean told Sam and Castiel that he thought he was cursed. When Sam had asked why Dean had turned crimson and it took all of Castiel's self control to keep his usual straight face. He knew it wasn't fair, but it was so much fun! One minute Dean was listening to Def Leppard, then he was having an orgasm. Washing the dishes, suddenly, orgasm. About to go sleep with some slut from a bar, whoops sorry, orgasm came a little too soon.  
  
It wasn't until Dean had decided to stay inside the bunker 24/7 and do absolutely nothing for fear that he would have an orgasm mid shooting practice, that Castiel took pity on him.  
  
"Dean?" Castiel called through the closed door, knocking twice. "It's Castiel, we need to talk."  
  
"Please Cas, not right now. I haven't, uhm, you know... All day and I really don't need you in here when it hits." Dean's strangled voice wafted through the other side of the door and Castiel glared at the wood.  
  
"I know what's causing it," he said after a moment, within seconds the door flew open and Dean dragged Castiel into the room.

  
"Well?" Dean said, eyes bright and excited, "what's doin this to me Cas?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"... Excuse me?"  
  
"I am causing you to achieve orgasms."  
  
"I- what the hell man! Why would you do that?"  
  
"It started out as a joke. Gabriel-"  
  
"Ugh Gabriel. Of course he has something to do with this," Dean snarled and Castiel shot him a warning glare before continuing.  
  
"Gabriel told me that it was possible, but I didn't believe him. So I decided to try it out," Castiel said, carefully watching for Dean's reaction.  
  
"But the first time worked, so why did you keep going?" Dean questioned and this time Castiel did look away.  
  
"I like the sounds you make when you achieve orgasm. And I like the way you look." Castiel refused to look at Dean, not wanting to see the look of disgust and betrayal that was sure to be written over the hunters face.  
  
"I don't understand how you do it though," Dean said curiously.  
  
"Oh, I just think about you achieving an orgasm and my grace makes it so," Castiel replied, turning carefully back to Dean. "Would you like me to show you?"  
  
Dean's eyes blew wide and his pupils dilated so much that the green of his irises had all but disappeared. He licked his lips and nodded slowly. Castiel gulped and concentrated on giving Dean one of the best orgasms of his life.  
  
Dean yelled in surprise and fell onto the bed, his entire body shaking in pleasure, and the most wonderful sounds spilling from his lips.  
  
"C-CAAASSS!!" He moaned as his orgasm wore down. His eyes were still closed and he couldn't move at all for a very long time. Castiel worried that maybe he had broken Dean, maybe humans weren't supposed to feel that much pleasure.  
  
A while later, Dean rolled over and smiled at Castiel, who hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"That... Was freaking awesome Cas," He grinned, looking up at the fallen angel with joy and there was something else.  
  
Trust?  
  
Even after all this, the tricking and the public embarrassment, Dean still trusted Castiel. Cas let out a low growl that had Dean scrambling to press their lips together.  
  
"Do you want to see how many times in a row I can make you achieve orgasm?" Castiel hissed when Dean pulled away to catch his breath. Dean's eyes widened and he nodded his head.  
  
"Can I tie you up?" Castiel asked, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.  
  
"God yes." Dean breathed, scooting to the top of the bed and laying down. He brought his hands above his head and connected them at the wrists before setting them against the frame. Castiel undid his tie and use it as a rope to tie Dean's hands to the bed. Castiel took his time stripping Dean and planting light kisses everywhere.  
  
He was surprised to find Dean already fully hard when he finished licking and kissing his way down Dean's torso and he looked up at Dean who was staring wide eyed back at him. He noticed that Dean was trembling and carefully swiped his tongue up Dean's length. The hunter came with a howl, and before he had fully ridden out his first orgasm, Castiel slammed him with another.  
  
For twenty minutes Castiel did this, every time Dean would start to come down, Cas would use his powers to restart the orgasm. By the end of that time, Dean had been reduced to a shaking, sobbing, exhausted, limbless, come-covered mess. He couldn't speak, only let out unintelligible moans whenever Castiel ghosted over his over worked member.  
  
Castiel let Dean sleep for an hour before waking him up with an orgasm. Dean's back arched and he yelled out Castiel's name as he came. That was the desired effect. Dean calling out his name, begging Cas, writhing and panting, fighting desperately against his restraints to get to his angel.  
  
Castiel crawled up the bed and untied Dean's wrists. That was more then enough for tonight. He wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close throughout the night as Dean fell into a deep sleep.  
  
 _Next time,_  he thought, _I'll bring him to an orgasm without using my powers._


End file.
